Witch hunt
by yumary-chan 27
Summary: Chrona una chica nueva en el Death Kingdom queda cautivada al conoce al príncipe Death the Kid que al pasar de los días su amor va creciendo, pero no se dan cuenta de que por la ira y los celos de una persona un gran caos se desatara tarde o temprano. "cuando olvidemos la magia que detiene el tiempo, los momentos felices ya habrán pasado" Two-Shots.


**Ohayo minna aquí yumary-chan que les trae un nuevo fic, pero esta ves sera un KxC y sera un two-shots **

**No se si algunos se preguntaran: que pasa con el otro fic porque no lo actualizas**

**Bueno respuesta es fácil: LA MALDITA INSPIRACIÓN ME FALLA PARA CONTINUARLO **

**ya tengo mas de la mitad escrita y casi lo termino, así que a las personas que lo esperan (que dudo mucho que sean muchas) les digo que no desesperen que ya casi esta.**

**Bueno y sin mas molestia los dejo con el fic.**

**Soul eater no me pertenece no meresco semejante belleza, es de su creador el gran atsushi okubo que Dios lo bendiga **

**Tampoco witch hunt me pertenece, le pertenece a vocaloid cuyo compositor desconozco el nombre :3**

***.*que lo disfruten y a leer*.***

* * *

_WITCH HUNT_

**Skylar y Yuki prov.**

Bienvenidos sean todos permítanme presentarme mi nombre es Skylar.

Y el mío Yuki, hoy les contaremos la corta pero dramática historia de una amor que superaba todo tipo de magia no es así Skylar?

Por supuesto Yuki, un romance que parecía florecer con el pasar de los días, pero por la causa de los celos, la ira y la ignorancia humana casi termina en una tragedia.

Vengan ahora, vamos a ver una triste historia, vengan ahora, no olviden preparar el pañuelo.

En un cierto lugar, parece que había una bruja, parecía que estaba enamorada de un príncipe.

Death kingdom era el nombre de un tétrico, pero a la misma ves hermoso reino. Siglos atrás el reino era consumido por la maldad de fantasmas, demonios y principalmente _brujas._ Uno de los peores era el líder Ashura que con sus devastadores poderes acababa con el reino y ningún tipo de piedad, pero para suerte del reino su rey shinigami-sama lucho con todas sus fuerzas para poder derrotarlo, con mucho éxito consiguió la victoria, algunos de los demonios y brujas desaparecieron y el reino volvió a la paz.

El rey tenía un heredero a quien dejarle su reino cuando se ausentara, ese era el príncipe Death the Kid, era un chico de 18 años de edad, alto de piel blanca y ambarinos ojos, su pelo era negro como la noche que tenía tres líneas blancas del lado izquierdo de este. El príncipe Kid era muy querido y admirado en todo el reino aunque tenía ciertos problemas.

Tenía un trastorno "obsesivo compulsivo" con la simetría, cosa que en su vida se había vuelto una adicción, todo tenía que estar simétricamente ordenado sin importar lo que sea, en caso que no sea así lo consideraba un asco y sufría de ciertos ataques de histeria, pero aunque padeciera de esos extraños ataques, el príncipe seguía siendo símbolo de autoridad para todos.

-haa que día tan agradable para pasear por el pueblo no es vedad chicas?- decía el chico en un suspiro dirigiéndose a sus dos damas de compañía Liz y Patty Thompson.

-por supuesto Kid-san- dijeron las dos chicas al unisonó.

Liz y Patty son hermanas gemelas aunque tienen muy pocos parecidos, Liz era una chica alta de pelo largo y castaño, ojos azules, muy desarrollada corporalmente y de actitud madura aunque en su interior es muy asustadiza, en cambio Patty era un más baja que su hermana, tenía el pelo corto y rubio, ojos azules, muchos más desarrollada que su hermana y tiene una actitud explosiva e infantil que la hace enfrentar sus miedos y algunas veces los de su hermana.

-muy bien pongámonos en marcha, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer en el pueblo- dijo Kid.

-está bien Kid-san, pero a donde vamos primero?- preguntó Patty.

-primero iremos al templo, vamos a ir a saludar a Maka-chan que les parece?-

-claro que si hace días que no veo a Maka-chan- decía Liz entusiasmada.

-vamos, vamos, vamos- gritaba y saltaba Patty.

-muy bien ya cálmense, entonces vámonos-

Los tres chicos empezaron a caminar hasta llegar al templo y encontrar con su amiga Maka, una chica un poco más baja que Kid, cabellos rubio cenizo atado en dos coletas, ojos verde jade, no estaba muy desarrollada para su edad y su actitud era muy recta pero a misma vez dulce, la cual estaba sentada en frente de la gran puerta de la entrada leyendo uno de sus libros que tanto ama leer todos los días.

-Maka-chan!- gritaba Patty moviendo energéticamente la mano en son de saludo a lo que la chica volteaba a ver quien la llamaba y una sonrisa se figuraba en su rostro al percatarse de las personas.

-Liz Patty que alegría me da verlas me hacían mucha falta como han estado?-

-huumm nada nuevo por aquí, por allá, trabajando en el palacio para shinigami-sama-

-hoo ya veo y que las trae por aquí?-

-solo vinimos al pueblo hacer algunas compras y visitar a algunas personas, es lo único que shinigami-sama nos permite hacer sin que se enfade- dijo Liz con cara de fastidio.

-ya ya no te enojes Liz el tendrá sus razones y hablando de shinigami-sama Kid no vino con ustedes?- dijo con la cabeza medio baja y sonrojada.

-hmm tal parece que no salgo de tu cabeza Maka- dijo el ambarino sobresaltando a la chica.

-ki-Kid-kun co…como estas- tartamudeo la chica aumentando su sonrojo.

-he estado bien y tu mírate estas has crecido y estas mas simétrica que antes- dijo con alegría contemplando la "simetría" de su amiga.

-bu…bueno tu también estas muy simétrico hoy Kid-kun- dijo la rubia sonriéndole tiernamente.

-claro sin contar tus tres rayas blancas en tu cabeza después de ahí todo está bien- se burlo Liz del pelinegro que en ese mismo instante cayo a suelo en posición fetal golpeando y golpeando con el puño

-soy un cerdo asimétrico n merezco vivir por favor mátenme y líbrenme de mi triste miseria- se lamentaba el joven príncipe.

-tejejejeje cerdo asimétrico, cerdo asimétrico- se burlaba la joven Patty.

-Kid-kun no es cierto Patty solo quiere molestarte eres la persona más simétrica que conozco por favor levántate- le daba ánimos Maka para que se calmara.

-en serio Maka no soy un monstruo?-

-claro que no Kid eres hermoso así como eres-

-gracias Maka tu sabes cómo alegrarme-

-es un placer cuando quieras-

-muy bien ya fue muy lindo el teatro pero ya debemos irnos- interrumpió Liz, a lo que Kid reacciono y se paró de inmediato.

-por supuesto entones vámonos, fue un gusto volver a verte Maka-chan- dijo para después depositar un beso en el dorso de su mano.

-igualmente Kid adiós-dijo con un sonrojo monumental por el acto del chico mientras lo veia alejarse con Liz y Patty.

El día transcurrió tranquilamente como de costumbre y el príncipe y sus acompañantes saludaban a todos los del pueblo, Liz y Patty se detuvieron en frente de una pequeña carreta a comprar unas cuantas hogazas de pan y charlar con el vendedor, pero el continuo caminando divisando el área, a lo que a lo lejos de donde estaban se encontraba una hermosa joven de largos cabellos rosa pálido, de unos hermosos ojos azules claro y un poco tímida con la gente, a excepción de su compañero Ragnarok.

Era un chico alto de alborotado pelo negro, penetrante mirada violeta y de un carácter malhumorado y agresivo, pero cuando esta con Chrona es una persona muy protectora y afectuosa.

-no entiendo porque tenemos que estar aquí en el pueblo Chrona- dijo fastidiado Ragnarok.

-porque acabamos de llevar a este y necesitamos algo de comer, esa es suficiente razón para ti?-

-hmm, lo dudo tu sabes, que las personas como nosotros no somos aceptados aquí- dijo desconfiado Ragnarok.

-solo somos nuevos aquí, ni que fuéramos animales salvajes- dijo Chrona entre risas, haciendo aparecer una mueca de disgusto en la cara de Ragnarok.

-no es gracioso no podemos confiar en ellos-

-cielos Ragnarok eres muy desconfiado con todos-

-exacto y tengo mis razones para serlo-

-hahaha vamos ya Ragnarok, tenemos que acabar con las compras antes de que el viento sople mas fuerte- dijo Chrona, pero el tiempo no estuvo a su favor porque en ese mismo instante una fuerte ráfaga de viento soplo en toda el área y causando que a Chrona se le desprendiera la cinta que llevada en su cabello.

-_mi cinta, tengo que atraparla-_ pensó y se fue corriendo detrás de ella.

-Chrona espera regresa a aquí!- grito Ragnarok.

Chrona continuo corriendo detrás de la cinta pero otra ráfaga de viento soplo haciendo que se alejara mas, pero por suerte de ella cayó en la mano de un hermoso joven.

-disculpe hermosa dama creo que esto le pertenece si no me equivoco- le dijo con una encantadora sonrisa.

-eeh etto si mu…muchas gracias joven-dijo tomando la cinta y rozaba accidentalmente la mano del chico a lo que se sonrojo fuertemente por el contacto de su piel- perdona las molestias pero ya debo irme- le dijo y se volteo para retomar su camino hacia donde estaba Ragnarok, pero el moderado agarre en su mano la detuvieron.

-espera quédate un momento por favor- le dijo casi impulsivamente-todavía no se tu nombre-

-eeh claro mi nombre es Chrona makenshi un placer conocerlo- dijo mientras hacia una reverencia.

-yo soy Death the Kid príncipe de Death kingdom, pero prefiero que me digan solo Kid, no me gustan mucho las formalidades y el placer es todo mío por conocer a semejante hermosura- alago a la joven mientras besaba el dorso de su mano- veo que eres nueva aquí en el pueblo porque nunca te he visto por aquí cierto?-

-si vivo en las afueras, no muy lejos del pueblo, en una pequeña cabaña con mi compañero Ragnarok-

-excelente así que te podre ver más seguido por aquí-

-eso parece- dijo Chrona con una sonrisa y a lo lejos se escucho la voz de Ragnarok.

-Chrona, Chrona dónde rayos estabas me tenias preocupado- dijo entre jadeos y volteaba a ver al pelinegro con cara de desaprobación total - y quien eres tu si se puede saber-

-Ragnarok el es Death the Kid, Kid el es mi compañero Ragnarok- dijo muy cordial.

-un gusto Ragnarok- dijo y le extendió la mano la cual Ragnarok rechazo inmediatamente.

-me da igual solo espero que no te acerques mucho a Chrona entendiste?- pronunció en tono desafiante.

-Ragnarok no seas grosero- dijo molesta la pelirosa y le propinaba un codazo.

-oye pero porque..- reclamo el muchacho pero el grito de unas voces muy agudas lo interrumpieron.

-Kid-san, Kid-san!- gritaban Liz y Patty- Kid-san! por fin lo encontramos donde estaba?-

-no te preocupes Liz solo conversaba con unos nuevos amigos, ellos son Chrona y Ragnarok- los presento antes las gemelas.

-es un gusto conocerlos- dijeron en una reverencia.

-el gusto es todo mío lindura- le dijo Ragnarok a Liz y le guiñaba un ojo.

-ehh si claro – dijo sonrojada.

-bueno chicos un gusto conocerlo, pero ya tenemos que irnos verdad Ragnarok-

-por supuesto vámonos ya-

-espera Chrona!- dijo Kid- podría verte mañana?-

Chrona se lo pensó un poco, mira a Ragnarok que le decía un retundo NO con la mirada pero muy pocas veces le hacía caso a lo que decía y esta vez no sería la excepción.

-claro Kid- dijo con una sonrisa.

-estupendo entonces te veré en el parque cerca del templo de acuerdo?-

-de acuerdo adiós Kid- se despido con su mano y se iba con Ragnarok quien volteo a verlo y le hacia una seña con los dedos de _"te estoy vigilando chico"_ que Kid prefirió ignorar.

Definitivamente ella traerá un gran cambio para todos…pero la pregunta es…

_Será para bien o para mal?_

* * *

**Y bueno que les parece**

**espero que bien, porque yo ame escribirlo, así que espero sus maldiciones y insultos **

**y hasta aquí todo yumary-chan se despide y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo**

**Nya-X3**


End file.
